Riding A Horse
by simplyshelbs16
Summary: tumblr prompt from mizjoely: Sherlock has to teach Sherlock how to ride a horse for a case. I do not own the characters, they belong to Arthur Conan Doyle & BBC. I just play in the sandbox.


Molly Hooper arrived at the horse stables that her family owned. She loved coming here to relax after a hard week. That wasn't the reason she was there today. Sherlock Holmes had asked her if she would teach him how to ride because a case required it. She couldn't help but remember the conversation that transpired.

 _"Molly," Sherlock shouted as he entered the lab._

 _"Whatever you need, it's going to have to wait until I'm done with this examination," Molly replied curtly._

 _"Oh I need nothing from here," Sherlock assured her. "I'm simply here to inquire as to whether you were busy this weekend." Molly's head shot right up._

 _"Pardon," she muttered, clearing her throat. "I mean, why do you ask?"_

 _"I was hoping you'd make time to teach me how to ride a horse at your family's stables," Sherlock replied. Molly's mouth formed a small O shape. "It's for a case."_

 _"How did you know my family owns a horse stable?" she asked curiously, awaiting his inevitable deduction speech._

 _"It was simple really," he stated. "You were gone from your house last weekend and I had noticed your texts from the Friday before to your mother about going down to the stables. Aside from that, I have noticed the many photos of your horses in your bedroom, in which one can only conclude that the horses belonged to you as the photographs resemble sentiment. So will you help me?"_

 _"Y-yes, sure, of course," Molly stammered. "I'll meet you there on Saturday then." With that, Sherlock flashed a small smile before making a show of pushing open the doors in his trademark dramatic flair._

She proceeded to walk into her childhood home, surprised to see that Sherlock had already beaten her there. It looked as if her mother had cooked a 3-course breakfast for them, as Sherlock's plate was close to full.

"Ah, Molly, there you are," he stated. Her mother poked her head around the corner.

"Molly, sweetheart, how are you?" her mother asked, pulling Molly in for a hug.

"Fine, mum," she replied. "You didn't have to cook such a big breakfast."

"Oh, of course I did. After all, it's not so often my daughter invites a date to meet the parents. I'm assuming it's serious?"

"Oh, goodness, no," Molly laughed in disbelief. "I mean, he's not my date." She was stumbling over her words as she explained why Sherlock was there.

"What a shame," her mother remarked. "The two of you would make a lovely couple." Molly couldn't help but notice that Sherlock never attempted to deny any of her mother's comments about their impending status. With her face flushed enough as it is, Molly lead Sherlock out to the horse stable. She went in to secure a saddle to one of the horses.

"This is Maggie," Molly told him as she led the Clydesdale to him. Maggie had reddish-brown fur that shined in the bit of sunlight peeking through the clouds. Sherlock seemed hesitant, as he did not want to frighten the creature. "Go on and pet her; she's harmless." He did as she suggested and allowed Maggie to get comfortable around him.

"So," Sherlock started, "how do I mount?"

"Place your left foot in the stirrup there and lift yourself up and then you swing your right leg around to place your right foot in the other stirrup," Molly replied, ready to assist him if needed. Sherlock mounted perfectly, which didn't come as much of a shock to Molly. "Okay, now keep your back straight, turn your legs inward and make sure your toes are pointed upward." Sherlock followed her instructions exactly, earning an encouraging smile from Molly. She demonstrated how to hold the reins and then handed them over to him.

"And what is the next step," Sherlock asked.

"Just gently squeeze her side with your legs; that's how she knows when to start walking," Molly told him. Maggie began to walk calmly through the open field. "You're doing great, just allow your hands to bob back and forth with her head to not cause her any discomfort." Molly walked alongside them, making sure nothing would go awry. Sherlock flashed a sweet smile that caught her off guard for a moment before smiling back. "When it comes to turning, you just lightly pull back with either your left or right hand, depending on which direction you want to go." Sherlock had Maggie turn right and Molly couldn't help but notice how comfortable he began to look.

"Thank you, Molly, for your assistance. I rather enjoy this," Sherlock stated.

"It's no problem, really," Molly responded. "Are you ready to trot?"

"I think so," Sherlock replied.

"Shorten your reins and give her a couple short, brisk squeezes with your legs," Molly instructed. He did as he was told and Maggie began to trot across the field, happily. "If she starts galloping, just be steady and keep your hands low." Sherlock kept it in mind and squeezed his legs again to let the horse know to go faster. It wasn't long before Maggie started to gallop. Molly took in the sight; treasuring the moment in which Sherlock seemed so relaxed. When Maggie came to a stop, Molly helped Sherlock dismount and lead the horse back to her stable.

"You all set then? For the case," Molly inquired.

"Yes, I believe I am; thank you again," Sherlock told her. Molly was taken aback by him saying thank you a second time.

"It was my pleasure, I mean," Molly trailed off.

"Perhaps we could do this again; riding horses together," Sherlock suggested.

"For fun?" Molly asked, mentally kicking herself for asking a question with such an obvious answer.

"Yes, of course. Isn't that what dates are supposed to be? Fun?" Sherlock confirmed. Molly's face lit up.

"Yes, I—I believe so," Molly laughed lightly. "It's a date then." Sherlock leaned forward to place a gentle kiss upon her cheek.

"I do hope we can do this again soon, but now I have a criminal to catch," Sherlock told her, turning to leave. Molly looked on with a newfound happiness about her upcoming date, whenever it may be.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for reading and I hope y'all enjoyed it! :)


End file.
